Trying to Get on a First Name Basis
by mysterious victoria
Summary: Melissa Allen: sixth year Hufflepuff tomboy Chaser. All of her best friends are guys, and she loves it. Then a certain reserve Keeper for the Gryffindor team catches her eye, which turns everything topsy turvy. Uh-oh! First Cormac/OC oneshot R&R please!


**Hello readers - I AM BACK! Kinda; I'm starting to get back in a writing mode and totally slacking off on summer reading, but that's okay! So, I was watching some HBP today, and I decided to continue an oneshot I had in my back pocket that I started over a YEAR ago. I decided to get some writing mojo from Cormac and his tiny or not-so tiny role in the movie and book. This is what I came up with, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Trying to Get on a First Name Basis**

I looked over my shoulder to see Cormac McLaggen laugh. Merlin was Cormac handsome. His blonde hair seemed to be perfect all the time, and his dark hazel eyes were just so unusual and intriguing to look at. I've never heard of dark hazel eyes. He was in his seventh year; I was in my sixth. Melissa is the name. Nice to meet you. I should tell you about me. I'm approximately six foot one; pretty tall for the girls in my year. I have stick straight, dirty blonde hair that just reached my shoulders that curled upward at the end for no apparent reason. I'm normal I guess for weight; doctors or parents aren't complaining. I'm not the smartest in my year, but I'm not stupid either. I'm in the middle. I'm passing, and it's good for me. No teacher has anything against me. Only problem: I have no love life. Being raised three older brothers, I've come to be a bit of a tomboy . . . okay, I'm basically considered a boy in my house until it's special occasions, so I have to dress up. I love Quidditch, and I'm good at it; I'm the Chaser on the Hufflepuff team. I can talk to boys better than I can to girls. I also hate wearing this skirt; it's too bloody itchy. So, as you can see, it's kinda weird for me to be fancying a boy.

My family had been split up between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff over the many years we've been in Hogwarts. If I remember correctly, my great-great-_great_ grandfather had been in the same class as Dumbledore or something like that. My mother, Claire and oldest brother, Larry were in Hufflepuff when they attended school. My father, Stephen and my other brother, Sam were in Gryffindor. The youngest of the brothers (however a year older than me), Toby, is in his seventh year and in Gryffindor. I'm closest to Sam because he's always been the protective one. Larry was in his seventh year, Sam was in his fourth, and Toby was in his second year when I first started Hogwarts. Toby and I kinda annoyed each other most of the time because we were so close in age; Larry was too busy with his friends and enjoying his last year. So, Sam helped me out plenty in my first three years at Hogwarts. Physically, I do carry most of my mother's traits. The hair, the grass green eyes, etc. However, as far as personality goes, I am my father incarnate. I love everything he loves. Whatever is going on in this messed up world of ours, we always (or nine times out of ten) have the same opinion. Same tendencies, like when we get nervous, we tend to either tap a foot or rub the back or neck. Also, we sometimes say the same phrase, in the same tone, at the same time. It's hilarious because my brothers get a kick of it, and it annoys Mum too.

My friends, well, are all boys. Surprise-surprise there. Zacharias Smith, Malcolm Preece, and Anthony Rickett. They're all on the Quidditch team (another surprise, but Anthony didn't want to play Quidditch this year) with me as Chasers and a Beater (that's Malcolm). Malcolm is probably my best friend; Zach and Tony are cool, but Malcolm has been my friend since first year. They love to talk Quidditch with me and other things like I was a guy or something. It's cool; not every girl gets that opportunity. Those three are only my closest friends. I have plenty more . . . all guys yes. Tamsin Applebee, Herbert Fleet, Wayne Hopkins, I suppose you could consider Cadwallader a friend too, Summerby . . . there's more I just can't remember too well at seven in the morning. To me, girls are whiny and complain and fuss _way _too much. You see, the only girl I can decently get along with is Heidi Macavoy. She and I are the only girls on the team, and she's not too girly. Her and on the occasion do I talk to Maxine O'Flaherty because she _was _on the team.

Anyway, back into the real world. It was a day or two before Quidditch try-outs. I noticed or overheard Cormac boasting about his skills and Quidditch and planning to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I take that as a good thing and a bad thing. The bad part is (when we play against each other) Hufflepuff can get quite competitive, so we might knock him off his broom or injure him in some way, shape or form. However, the good part is if he's a good player, hopefully when he sees me play, he'll think of me more than what I am, or just notice me for my talents. To my misfortune, however, I didn't notice was that the guys were catching my look at Cormac.

"Ooh, Mel's checking out McLaggen." Tony said mischievously. I turned back around and gaped at him.

"I am not! Why would I?" I protested.

"Well, to put it, you haven't started _growing_ until this year," Tony explained, waggling his eyebrows. "So, you're falling for the typical and stereotypical guys in the school."

"Well, thanks for that. I'll make sure that I remember that when we go to Potions second period." I said, smirking. Tony gaped preposterously; Zach laughed as Malcolm smiled widely and chuckled heartily.

"But-but, Slughorn hates me! I need your help!" Tony begged.

"Not unless you take that back," I said, waving a finger at him. Tony opened his mouth, but I cut in again, "Truthfully now." He closed his mouth for a moment.

"Fine, you have grown." Tony said. I eyed him and crossed my arms, then making him say exasperatedly, "In that way,"

"Good. See that wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders and taking a bite of my eggs.

"So, checking out our possible future competition. Good thinking," Zach said, nodding his head.

"Him? Competition?" I asked, before huffing, "Puh-lease Zach, you're letting this Quidditch captain business get to your head."

"Potter's Captain again this year, we _have _to win." Zach said, determinedly, "I'll never hear the end of it from my cousin if we don't."

"Which reminds me Zach, have you picked out your co-captain?" Malcolm asked, in a tone that implied something along the lines of "You need to tell a certain someone right now!". Zach's eyes widened.

"Oh yes, I have!"

"Merlin, it's about time!" Tony exclaimed.

"So, c'mon Zach. Out with it." I said, waving for him to continue.

"Well, your advice helped tremendously Mel." Zach said, with honesty and sincerity in his tone. I kinda laughed and smiled it off.

"It was nothing, really,"

"No, but I mean, what you said to me _perfectly _described my co-captain. All of those traits and qualities is what I need, besides talent of course," Zach explained. "So, I chose you." My mouth gaped, and Zach smiled.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Why not?" Zach asked. "You're perfect for the job."

"Thanks Zach, I won't let you down." I said to him, out-stretching my hand so we could do our handshake. The guys around me laughed.

"That and you deserve it," Malcolm put in, to which Tony nodded.

"As first objective in my co-captain book," I said, taking a notebook, my Potions notebook, coincidentally. Zach almost spit out his juice as the other guys started laughing.

"What? Were you expecting this?" Zach joked, preposterously.

"My first business to take care of, is to find out our competition. Gryffindor has try-outs tomorrow night. The night after Ravenclaw's; I'll find someway to get in for Slytherin's, but I can't guarantee you I'll get anything." I said mischievously.

"You are sneaky and evil," Zach commented, shaking his head. I laughed, "However, I love the idea. Go with it!"

"We always knew she was smart." Malcolm said, smiling at me.

* * *

"Potter is Captain, and he's letting the future teammates do _this_? Good Merlin," I muttered angrily, leaning back against the wooden planks.

I was in the highest bench possible in the Pitch, so people wouldn't notice me. Also, quite far from the Gryffindors there watching. Honestly though, I was dressed in Muggle clothes; I doubt anyone would notice _me_, of all people, here. My hair was put back into a ponytail, but that was covered by a black hood that came from my exceedingly soft, warm, large and comfortable sweatshirt. I also had matching black sweatpants on. However, I'm surprised I didn't yell down to Potter right then and there to get his act together and get his future teammates to shut up and listen to him. However, hearing a loud and stern "Shut it!" from Ginny Weasley I think her name is; it had to be a Weasley because of that head of auburn read. The Weasleys, if I recall only have one daughter, so it had to be her. That exclamation made the others quiet as Potter continued,

"Now, remember, just because you made the team last year does not mean you're guaranteed a spot this year, is that clear?"

I didn't hear a response from anyone of them, but I assumed they'd understand that. I was casually surveying the people down there. I saw some familiar faces from the team last year, but I did notice some new people. Some were in my year, and others were easily a year or two behind me. It was going to be interesting was my only thought as I sighed. I took out my notebook and started writing down names, last names only, unless you were Ron or Ginny Weasley. The list seemed long to write out, but as I was getting down to the last few . . .

_Robins _

_D. Thomas_

I noticed there was one person who I counted that I didn't have on the list. I went through the list and pointed out each person on the field. I included Potter too, so I wasn't sure who I was missing. Then I saw my missing person. Cormac McLaggen. He was talking with the male Weasley trying out.

"So you're going to be my competitor? So be it then." I said, smiling as I wrote his name down. The try-outs then began to unfold, and I dutifully took down what position each of them were playing and little notes here and there. It lasted I think two hours; watching every single player in every new mix that Potter put in was monotonous to keep up with, however, I promised Zach I would do it. Sometimes I caught myself looking too much at Cormac. However, it was hard to not take note of his talent, but this for the future Gryffindor team; not just one player. I thought for sure he'd get the position; he had played brilliantly. He only missed one Goal, however that one Goal cost him the position to Ron Weasley. I reported back to the common room once everyone left. I had brought something else, to make it seem as if I wasn't spying. I started quickly sketching the Pitch as Hermione Granger passed me. I sighed in relief, noticing that she didn't take any care to me. Zach was exceedingly surprised with what I had taken done and what I remembered about each person specifically.

"You're perfect." Zach commented, shaking his head and leaning back into his seat.

"Please Zach, I'm far from it." I disagreed, "Although I will say I'm quite a good spy." The guys laughed.

"I kinda wish I was back on the team," Tony said. "We're gonna kick ass this year."

* * *

"Okay, hit the showers!" Zach called to us, loudly. We all flew down on our brooms that four hour practice, sweating like we had jogged around every inch of the school, including the grounds.

"Hey Zach, I'm gonna hang around a little longer. I'll see you back in the common room," I said to him. He raised his eyebrows.

"You're sure? I mean, it's supper." Zach replied, pointing towards the lockers.

"Yeah, I'll only be awhile. Half an hour to an hour; I'm not that hungry anyway." I explained, shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright, see you Mel," Zach said, jogging into the lockers.

"See you," I called back to him. I mounted my broom again, and I flew around the Pitch a couple times, slow-like. I always liked the crispness of the air when you were in the Pitch on a good, fall day. It was so refreshing; or better than the polluted city streets at least.

"Oi Allen – what're you doing by yourself?" I heard a familiar voice call up to me. I looked down, a smile crossing my face, seeing Malcolm flying up to me on his broom.

"Relaxing," I replied simply, to which he chuckled.

"You couldn't do it in the common room? You made Zach demand of me that I go out and keep you company?" Malcolm asked.

"He _what_? Good Merlin, that boy needs to learn I can be out on the Pitch by myself." I said to Malcolm.

"I agree; I have better things to do than hang out with you," Malcolm joked, and I laughed, hitting his arm. "But, to be honest, I can't say I blame Zach." I gave him a look.

"It was only happened once! You guys need to let it go," I said, shaking my head, being quite annoyed that they hadn't forgotten about it.

"But you almost fatally injured yourself Mel," Malcolm reminded me, quite seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"Just because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! You think I didn't learn my lesson?" I demanded, furiously.

"No, it's just we want you all to be safe. Is that really a crime?" Malcolm explained, being quite somber about this. I sighed.

"I thought I was supposed to get a break from my brothers being overprotective." I said, shaking my head. Malcolm laughed. Little did he know, however, that I'd be out again to practice; four times that following week, including the team practices.

* * *

It was Study in the Hall for me today. I didn't feel like going to the library and getting yelled at by Pince for whatever way I was sitting and/or studying wrong. I was practicing some Potions (dreadfully boring I know, but I didn't need to fail another test from Snape) and writing down some of the reactions. In the Hall, there was a roar of laughter coming from the Gryffindor table, not too far from where I was. I looked over to see a bunch of seventh years. Two girls and four guys. One of them being Cormac. I quickly went back to my work before he could notice my look, but I took a quick glance to see if he had looked. He was looking _right at me _when I looked back up. I went back to writing, and once I finished my Potions, I threw the notebook on the side and opened my Transfiguration book. Now, all I had to do was to remember what we were supposed to be writing about . . . as soon as I found the paragraph where I remember last reading, I started finishing the chapter. It was about techniques to help you amplify certain spells. It took me the rest of the period to finish it, but it was worth it. Upon putting all of my stuff into my bag, I noticed a piece of paper had fallen out of my Potions notebook. I picked up the picture (more like sketch) of the Pitch; I turned it over to read this:

_Is that all you drew that day at the Gryffindor try-outs or were you writing?_

_Nice sketch by the way; maybe if you outlined the stands in a darker ink, it'd pop out more._

_C.M._

C.M. . . . ? Oh holy Merlin, Cormac McLaggen? Has he found me out?

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered angrily.

"What?" Zach asked me, curiously, looking out the creeks of the door with me.

"It's a perfect fall day: bright, sunny and little clouds." I explained. Of course, against Gryffindor, it had to be _this _weather! The doors opened, and both teams stepped out.

"Alright, remember that defensive trick we learned last week. We are _definitely _putting it into practice. Make sure Tamsin gets it so he can pass it to Melissa. Got it? Summerby, I _beg_ you. Catch the Snitch before Potter does! Malcolm, Heidi – whoever you think is causing us difficulty that we Chasers can't get to, shut them down! Herbert, stop Ginny Weasley – she's going to be strong on Gryffindor's offense. Are we good?"

Malcolm and Heidi mischievously smiled and banged their bats together. Summerby and Herbert did their special handshake, and Zach looked at me and Tamsin, a bit worriedly and nervously; I gave him a smile, reassuring him that we were fine. Zach shook his head with a more confident smile, and the three of us did our own handshake before we did the team one. I heard some yelling over in Gryffindor's area; I knew it was Potter's voice. I looked over and saw _McLaggen _go to the Posts. _Where was Weasley_?_ Oh, I had heard he had gotten sick_!_ I should've known that McLaggen would be the reserve_! I mounted my broom, and we were all off. Zach caught the Quaffle, and . . . who in the name of Merlin would put Luna Lovegood as the _commentator_? However, Ginny took the Quaffle from him, and then started going about something; it was very irritating and making it hard to concentrate with her dreamy voice.

". . . but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble – no, Buggins –"

"It's Cadwallader!"

I don't know what was worse, the fact that Lovegood was driving me nuts, or that Hufflepuff was losing.

"APPLEBEE! LET'S MOVE!" I called out to him. He yelled back in response, and we set off from the Hufflepuff Posts.

"Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper is holding one of the Beaters' bats!" Lovegood exclaimed. _You have got to be joking_? But Lovegood wasn't lying; McLaggen was yelling at the Beaters and showing them how to properly hit the Bludger.

"MELISSA!" I just barely dodged Ginny Weasley, and I threw the Quaffle to Zach who made a score finally. Then the next we hear is that Potter's down. Hit by something . . . I didn't care. The next time we got the Quaffle, we pulled off our offensive play – and from there on, it was smooth sailing.

* * *

"Hey – Allen!" I turned around; I thought I knew the voice. I was pretty sure it was his voice . . . then again, I've never heard my surname being called from him before. Until now as he came up to me; I can honestly say it took me by surprise.

"McLaggen?" I asked, pretending to be nonchalant, and maybe a little resentful as if he was an enemy.

"Heading to Study Hall?" he asked casually as we started walking. Actually I started walking, and he followed me.

"Are you stalking me McLaggen?" I asked, putting a defensive front. "Or trying to cover up your atrocious playing two days ago?"

"No, that was my worst game of Quidditch I've ever played, and I have no idea how to compensate for it. However, I was just asking around, trying to get on a first name basis," Cormac replied, shrugging; "I just wanted to let you in on a little secret." Cormac explained with a slight smirk. I raised my eyebrows, trying to keep my sangfroid, but on the inside I was jumping up and down as he neared my ear. "You should've been Captain." I was bubbling with happiness inside, but I was trying really hard to make it seem unnoticeable . . . for now. "You have so much talent and brain-power – more than what I've seen from Smith anyway. I saw you at the Pitch, practicing. Also, because I was curious to see who has game in my opponent teams . . . I took good note of you at Hufflepuff try-outs and the other games you've played with Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Cormac smiled, proudly.

"What are you implying exactly here?" I asked.

"Since you and I have similar tastes, practically flawless talent, we should get to know each other more. More than just as opponents on the field," Cormac shrugged. Before I spoke, I thought about something for a second.

"Do you even know my first name?" Cormac laughed; I didn't get why.

"How could I not Melissa," Cormac replied, softly and quieter, but not much. _Good Merlin – he KNEW my name_! "Now, the question is do you know mine?"

"How could I not? From all the girls in my dorm?" I chuckled, letting my defenses loosen a little bit. I wasn't going to let him in too easy yet; I continued, "Cormac McLaggen, the-hot-should've-been Keeper for Gryffindor." Cormac laughed lightly.

"Do you think so?" he asked.

"I have to know you more." I replied simply. Although, part of that previous statement was true in my mind.

"Fine with me," Cormac shrugged. He kissed me on the cheek. "I have to go to Charms, but I'll talk to you later. Lunch." I nodded before he winked and ran off as the bell rang. I turned into the library, feeling totally dazed. He kissed me . . . sure it was on the cheek, but it was a kiss. I smiled, holding my cheek and sat down.

* * *

"What's up with Mel? She's been acting queer lately," Malcolm asked at our table. I looked over at Melissa who was studiously reading out of her Defense book and writing down sentences with her brown and black quill, flying across the parchment.

"For like the past month right? Ever since Hufflepuff's first game against Gryffindor?" Anthony put in, also being curious about the matter.

"Exactly! What do you think it is?" Malcolm asked.

"She's never this happy this long after the game." Anthony commented, "Despite the fact that she played exceedingly well against that reserve who totally reeked. Scored half of the points that game,"

"I thought McLaggen was supposed to be good; or decent compared to what we saw." Malcolm said, with some disappoint in his voice.

"What do you think Zach?" Anthony asked me. I turned to them, and they were looking at me for a response.

"McLaggen either had an off-game, which we all have, or Melissa was just really on top of hers, and he couldn't handle it." I said, simply, not wanting to divulge in any more conversation concerning the two. Or McLaggen at least. I started back on my essay.

"Now that I think about it, Zach, you've been odd since that match too." Anthony said, curiously and suspiciously. "What's up with that?" I looked up at him, a bit angrily.

"Nothing's 'odd' about me." I said, shaking my head, attempting to go back to work.

"Yes, there is." Malcolm disagreed. My head snapped up. "I'm pretty sure why too."

"Indulge me Malcolm because I am dying to know what the hell you think 'my problem' is." I said, heatedly.

"I think it's because you're worried about . . ." Malcolm started. His eyes widened, and his mouth began to slowly gape. I turned to Anthony, who was confused as I was, but then when we turned in the direction of Malcolm . . . my body froze; anger was pumping viciously through my veins with jealousy as its partner. Cormac McLaggen and Melissa Allen were kissing.

**Thanks for reading - please review! And, do me a HUGE favor, it only takes two seconds: vote on my poll so I can decide what to write next (as a full-on story)!**

**~Mysterious Victoria**


End file.
